Gone
by KatieGallagherDare
Summary: Will's friend was pronounced dead after 4years of searching for her,now 10years later he sees her sitting in a park,when shes supposed to be dead.So whats going on?And will he finally find the 1 thing that mattered most to him once again.Will
1. Nightmare

***Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones that I made up all others belong to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Will's POV

I woke up sweating from fear as yet another nightmare invaded my mind, it was similar to those I had been having recently. I hadn't always had them, these nightmares, but they started up again after I saw "Her." She was sitting on a park bench by herself, nearly gave me a heart attack! After all the last time I saw her we were 6 years old and were turning 7 in three months. It was a memory I never liked to think of, ever. I endured too much pain and horror that night, the night I she disappeared forever. It was still fresh on my mind from the dream, as if it had happened hours ago instead of years.

**The Night "She" disappeared (10 years ago)**

"Come on Will don't be such a chicken, it's only an old empty house" "No one's lived in it for years!" Catherine yelled at me with a mocking yet reassuring tone as I hesitated to walk through the gates that lead up to the old scary house.

Catherine had always been the adventurous young child, never backing down from a challenge. Even though we where shadow hunters and were already brave. I was still reluctant to follow her. Something about the house had always seemed wrong to me, as if it were waiting for something, or someone. My parents and Catherine's parents were all taking about something in the front yard, there was a party going on, it was Mr. and Mrs. Lightwoods 15 anniversary.

"Hurry up Will, my dress is gathering dust!" Catherine yelled at me again, and finally I gave up and followed her.

She had that affect on me, being able to get me to do things I normally refused to do, I guess it was because we grew up together from birth really, and we've stuck together like glue ever since. We always had each other's back and never went anywhere alone, like now at the old spooky house.

"I'm coming I'm coming just wait for me at the door" I yelled back signaling for her to keep going.

When I finally reached the door she let out a puff of air, as if she had waited hours for me. At first when we entered the house it looked normal, just like any other house. The curtains were blowing in the breeze as the wind from outside blew in from the broken window. Catherine had already disappeared up the stairs by the time I had walked over to the fireplace, which oddly enough looked as if it had been recently burning with fire. As I joined Catherine at the top of the stairs I noticed that her face was set in confusion and horror. As I followed her gaze to the living area below us I realized why. The entire living area looked as if a war had just taken place; there where claw marks on the walls ripping into the wallpaper, stuffing foaming from the couch and chairs and as I looked to my right I noticed streaks of blood stretching up and down a corner of the living room wall, as if someone had been leaning against the wall for support and slid down the it. And that's when I heard it, the noise that forever changed my life, and took Catherine's.

It was laughter, but not the kind laughter you hear from friends and family, no this was a cruel venomous laughter that spoke of death and destruction.

"_Gotcha_" it whispered.

That's when I grabbed Catherine's hand and ran for the door, but even with both of us running at top speed; he still caught up with us. At first he only stared but then like a bolt of lightning he lashed out, reaching for both of us.

Catherine let out in a gasp when his nails grazed her arm, leaving red claw marks of blood. It was then; we both realized he wasn't human, but a creature from the Shadow hunter world. As I punched kicked his left shin I grabbed Catherine and continued our escape to the door, screaming our heads off for help. It was only a second but that was all it took for the demon to grab Catherine by the ankle and yank, as soon as I saw her hit the floor I had managed to get the door open, but I didn't care, all I cared about was getting that filthy demon away from Catherine.

She was kicking and screaming and lashing out at him and it was a surprise that he was still holding on based on how well of a fighter Catherine was. The last thing I saw and heard was Catherine being pulled into the darkness of the once brightly lit house and her nails dragging across the floor, taking wood with them as they left scratch marks tainted with blood behind, as she yelled at me,

"RUN WILL, RUN!"

Which I did, reluctantly, and I was back within mere seconds, but it was already too late, he had taken her and disappeared from the house, along with a huge chunk of my life and heart. As I walked over to the marks she had left in the wood flooring I noticed something a little farther behind her blood streaks, where I was guessing he picked her up and disappeared. It was her green hair bow, one of many she wore every day to match her dress and keep the hair out of her face by tying it around her hair in a half ponytail. As I picked it up I realized it still smelled like her, flowers trees and grass as a result of endless hours of playing tag in the fields. I kneeled down in the spot I found her bow and started to silently cry at the realization that it was the only thing I had left of her dawned on me, and I silently swore to myself that I would find her, no matter what it took or how long it would take.

**Back to Present time**

As I looked down at my clenched fists I noticed I was holding something in my left hand, it was her green hair bow, the same one I found after she was taken. I had long ago been forced to stop my restless search for her when the Clave pronounced Catherine dead after 4 years of looking and asking questions.

I would still ask the occasional downworlder, and whenever I was about to drive my seraph blade through some disgusting demon I would ask about her and demand to know if they had heard anything, but it was always the same answer,

"_She's dead_"

and not a second later their reply would be followed with a sickening laughter as it sang in a venomous voice that she was dead.

Until that one fateful day, we came across a demon behind one of the old downworlder pubs, and just as I was about to kill him, he spoke the words I had been wanting so hard to believe, but couldn't. "_She's alive"_ He whispered as he slid to the ground dying from what I hadn't realized, was my blade, that I had stabbed him with it by pure reflex during the moment of shock and what I wanted to believe, was truth.

Which was what lead me to believe that the girl sitting on the park bench was her, but before I could yell or run to her, she had disappeared, as she had in all my nightmares since then. But tonight's nightmare was different, instead of taking place in the old abandoned house where it all happened, it was in a dark/dungeon like room with chains attached to the walls, and in the dead center on the back wall was Catherine; sitting curled up in a tiny ball, with her arms wrapped around her knees as she leaned against the stone brick barrier that her ankles and wrists were chained to, her once bright blue eyes filled with joy, were now a dark, dark blue that spoke of only pain and torture, and as she lifted her head to stare at me through her hooded eyes, she whispered,

"_Save me Will_" in such a quiet and scared voice that the hair on the back of my neck was standing up and goosebumps were running up and down my arms.

As I rushed to her, she started to scream a blood chilling scream and the same laughter that belonged to the demon that had taken her was in my ear telling me I'd never make it in time, and no matter how fast I ran she kept getting farther and farther away until finally her screaming stopped and she laid limp against the wall, dead.

Which was at the point I woke up yelling, "NOOOOO!," and realized it was only a dream.

As I looked down at the green bow once more I realized my hands were still shaking, and I was about to get up and take a cold shower when Jem burst into my room with his seraph blade in hand, ready to attack. It was when he noticed that nothing was attacking me, that he lowered his blade and whispered/yelled to me,

"What the Hell Will, I heard you scream, what's wrong?"

And when he saw the green bow I was holding in my hands he whispered, with a look of understandment in his eyes, "How bad was it this time?" And just then a silent tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

Sooo what do ya think? Is it any good please tell me... Please!

Hope you liked it

Thanks :D


	2. Catherine!

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated hope you like the chapter please review and happy belated Holidays!

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Will POV**

I furiously wiped away the tear and shoved the ribbon under my pillow, not wanting to be pitied by Jem any further. The look in his eyes was enough, but having to hear his sympathy,out loud, if I told him what I'd seen in my dream, was just too much. I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me, especially Jem.

I was going to find her, Catherine, without a doubt in my mind. I would save her from whatever was holding her captive, even if it was only a dream; I wasn't taking any chances, not anymore. And when I did find her, I would protect her, no matter the cost.

As I pushed past Jem and into the hall I started thinking about all the places I had seen her, or thought I had seen her, and came up with a plan.

I was going to find her, tonight.

After eating a quick snack down in the kitchen I rushed back upstairs to my room, grateful that Jem was no longer there, and got dressed. I grabbed my seraph blade on the way out and quietly crept down the stairs and out the door. As soon as the door shut behind me I was greeted with a rush cold air, which I greedily accepted. Anything to help the remains of the nightmare disappear so that I could finally fully focus on finding Catherine once and for all.

The first place that came to mind was the park bench where I had first seen her, the day that finally gave me enough courage to believe that she really was still alive. It wasn't that far of a walk, and once I was there I stopped… memories flooded back of Catherine and I playing hide-in-go-seek/tag at the park near her house. Her favorite spot to hide had been underneath the park bench where elderly people's legs could hide her from view while they fed the birds.

As I walked over to the bench, I smiled. The idea of Catherine hiding under there now brought back more happy memories. After running my hand over the dark, worn wood, I sat. And for a second, I thought I had heard someone giggle, but no one was around. Looking out over the green grass and trees, I focused on the fountain in the middle of the park. Its blue water being pumped out at the top and slowly moving towards the edges of the small bowl, into the larger one below it and so on until it came to a stop at the bottom in the largest of the five bowls.

There the water was calmer, as if after all their hard work they finally got to relax.

After staring intently at the water I noticed a movement from the corner of my eye. When I turned to see what it was, I saw the tail end of someone's dress disappearing behind a tree.

Catherine immediately came to my mind, maybe it was her!. I didn't waste another second, instead I sprinted after her. By the time I rounded the tree where they had disappeared behind , I saw the back of their head bobbing up and down as they walked down the hill towards the lake, and sitting in their hair, near the top, was a green bow exactly like the ones Catherine use to wear.

By then I was fully convinced it was her as I rushed down the hill after them. By the time I reached the bottom I spotted her sitting on the side of the dock, her legs dangling in the water.

And that was all it took, I was already running towards her, adrenaline pumping through my blood. When I finally reached her, I stopped and breathed out her name, wanting so badly for it to be her.

"_Catherine…"_

And I waited, as she turned her head towards me and I watched as her sleep ridden eyes widened and shock registered in her face.

"WILL!"

she screamed as she jumped up and into my arms, laughing.

"_Will"_ she said again, as her laughter turned into sobs of crying and tears.

She clutched my shoulders harder,

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she managed to get out between sobs.

"_Shhh its okay_" I whispered in her hair. "_It's okay"_

We stood there for what felt like hours, just holding each other and soaking up each other's presence.

"_I thought you were dead"_ I whispered at last, the fear that had been haunting me since the day she was taken, finally out in the open, "_I thought I'd lost you forever"_

Catherine looked up at me, her lips trembling, and gently placed her hand on my cheek and wipe away the tears that I hadn't even known I'd shed. As she wiped away a tear that was rolling down my cheek bone, I brought my hand up and laid it over hers, holding it there on my cheek and cherishing her warmth and touch I had so long ago forgotten the feel of.

"I missed you so much" we both whispered at the same time, and lightly laughed and giggled because we both realized that this was reality, that we really had finally found each other again after so long.

"Will?"

I turned and looked at Catherine as we walked back up the hill,

"I need your help" she said in a scared voice.

And that's when some of my worst fears for Catherine started to pop into my head, because that's when I knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" I said as I started looking for any signs that would tell me if she was harmed in any way.

"No, no I'm not hurt, not anymore" she told me

"Then what is it" I asked desperation in my voice, I was never going to let anything happen to her ever again.

"_He's back_" she whispered

"He came back to get me, he said he wasn't done, that I wasn't… I wasn't human anymore."

"Will" she said desperately,

"He fed me demon blood for w-weeks and then t-tortured me to see how long I would last."

She was crying by the time she finished, her head leaning against my chest and my shirt bunched up in her hands where she held on for dear life, it seemed like.

As I looked into her eyes I suddenly had a flash of déjà vu from my dream; her eyes were a dark, dark blue and filled with years of pain and torture, instead of their usual bright vibrant blue that was always filled with joy.

I gently pried her fingers from my shirt and held them out in front of me,

"I will **never** let anyone hurt you Catherine, ever." I told her in a serious voice

"I'll die protecting you" and I meant it, **no one** would ever hurt her ever again.

When I reached up to brush her cheek with the back of my hand, she leaned into me. Savoring the physical contact she had missed all those years, and whispered to me,

"_Thank you"_

Her eyes fluttered shut as I wrapped my arms around her, just in time to stop her from collapsing after she fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

Soooo... how'd you like it? Was it any good, was it bad, tell me

I'm dying to hear what you've all got to say!

Please Review it would be much appreciated!

Thank you :D


	3. PLEASE READ!

Ok I know its been forever since I've actually updated the story so here's me promising that I will update the story either this Friday (April 22) or next week on the 26, 27 & 29 of April 'cause I don't have to be at school 'till noon on those days.

But if any of you have any preferences on what should happen next, please tell me in a review or PM me.

If you've got any ideas of what effect the demon poison should have on Catherine (special abilities like changing form) please tell me.

Hope y'all like my story if not there are plenty of other stories, great stories, out there about this book if so wish to read those instead.

Thanks to all those who actually reviewed and I owe whatever I churn out next to Herz von Silber because without her I don't think I ever would have been able to actually write anything you people would be able to read.

So thanks again :D

And I hope you all like and review on my next chapter :)

Ttfn :D

-KatieGallagherDare


End file.
